This study is designed to improve the understanding of the long term effects of both venoarterial (VA) and venovenous (VV) extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO). The aim of this study is to determine the long-term neuropsychological outcome and related academic and behavior problems of ECMO survivors. Whereas previous studies have addressed the outcome of this population through infancy and pre-school, we have chosen to explore the neuropsychological outcome through age seven. We will address the relationship of early neuropsychologic deficits demonstrated in this population to the development of specific learning disabilities and behavioral problems such as attention deficit disorder. In addition to overall intellectual functioning, specific areas of neuropsychologic outcome to be studied will include language, visual/spatial skills and motor planning, memory and attention and academic screening. Psychosocial adjustment and reports of academic functioning will be evaluated using standardized checklists completed by parents and teachers. The goal of this study is to further investigate the specific deficits seen in this group of children in order to best address the services they will require to optimize functioning. A specific pattern of neuropsychologic deficit may point to an identifiable mode of injury. We plan to continue to accrue patients and apply for grant funding to further support this research.